Louis Tomlinson One Shot  A Wondeful Plane Ride
by alessiaxxo
Summary: One Shot - Requested - Laura goes on a gap year to England and on the plane she meets a special someone ;


**Louis Tomlinson One Shot – A Wonderful Plane Ride**

Laura P.O.V

I don't hate one direction, but I don't obsess over them. Sure, their music is good and they are good looking but they are just another boy band, just like 'The Wanted' or 'Panic! At the disco'. Right now they were in Australia and wherever they went you heard a deafening scream of high pitched screams. I knew they were leaving sometime soon as my best friend, Alison, informs me on everything about them, like one time at school, she full on yelled at me "ITS HARRY'S BIRTHDAY, OMG THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE!", its embarrassing!

Anyway, here I am on a plane to England and I can hardly contain my feelings right now! I first went to England when I was a little kid and all my mum used to tell me was how I would wake up early in the morning so we could fit more sightseeing in the day, we then went again when I was 14, I remember the trip a bit more than I remember it when I was a little girl. I am now 19 and I am taking a Gap year before I start University and out of all places I wanted to start off my trip in England. I already said goodbye to my mum and dad, them balling as I turned to leave. I love my Parents and how could I not? The paid for first class tickets and my accommodation, even though I refused, telling them I wanted to be more independent and learn how to deal with all of my money myself, they still paid for it. Leaving me more money to spend on Souvenirs for them.

I sat down on my seat, and looked around everyone seemed to be really old and looked like they were on a business trip . Hoping I wouldn't get stuck with an adult sitting next to me for the next 23 hours, with my luck two teenage boys are sitting next to me one with brown side swept hair and the other with brown curly hair. For some reasons I recognise them, not sure where from.

The guy with the brown side swept hair flashed a smile at me and sat down next to me and the other boy with curly hair also smiled at me, what did they expect me to do? Jump all over them and scream their name?

"Hi I'm Louis," the one with the side swept hair said

"and I'm Harry," the one with the curly hair said

"uh, I'm Laura," I replied looking at both of them

The next couple of minutes were a bit awkward, the two boys kept on throwing glances at each other.

"look if you guys want to talk to each other I don't really mind swapping, I would rather swap than have you guys talk over me for the next 23 hours,"

"uh, would you?" Louis said rubbing the back of his neck looking down at the ground

Louis P.O.V

Laura was really fit, she had light brown hair and blue eyes, she was my dream girl but real _(cheesy line alert!). _She got up off her seat looking a little frustrated and slid herself over Harry had to punch me to knock me out of my trance. Once we were all settled in our places and the plane was taking off the runway Harry and I started our own little conversation.

"Why don't you just start talking to her?" Harry Asked

"Well because, I don't know what to say to her" I replied

"dude, you talk to so many girls a day, what stopping you from talking to this one?"

"she's different, she wasn't screaming my name, jumping at me or trying to get in my pants,"

"hmm, doesn't matter just talk to her,

I turned over to see Laura and start talking, she was looking at photos of her and her friend on her iPad and behind her you could see that there was a massive poster of us on her wall, maybe she wasn't who I thought she would be, but then again it could be her friends house.

"uh, Hi,"

Laura P.O.V

I pulled out my iPad a started to look through my photos of me and my friends, _man I miss them! _I got to my favourite photo of me and Alison, we were in her room and she had her huge One directions poster in the background and we were both standing in front of it. Personally it was my favourite picture of us because we weren't pulling faces. I took this time to look at the poster behind us, and that's when I noticed it, the boys sitting next to me were in One Direction.

"uh, Hi," I heard Louis say behind me

"Hi!" I said smiling at him

"uh, Whats bringing you to England?"

"gap year, I've always wanted to go to England and explore it by myself,"

"Really? Well maybe I could show you around - that's only if you want me to,"

"No, I'd love it actually, better to have someone with me then get lost and never find my way back home," I replied making Louis chuckle.

"Well then, gimmie your phone, I'll put my number in it," he replied smiling.

I gave him my phone and he gave me his, We both put in our numbers and chatted for the rest of the plane ride (with Harry of course).


End file.
